


studies in complexity

by venomedveins



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: Nasir marvels over Agron's ability to be a killer and a lover.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	studies in complexity

**Author's Note:**

> quick, sloppy, and dirty

Nasir can’t keep grin from face, it pulls at his lips, brightens his cheeks into blotchy red. Biting back a giggle, he buries into pillow, inhaling sharply. It smells of oil and sandalwood, of sweat and skin, of spilled wine left pooling on the floor. Everything feels warm, from candles burning on low table to the sweat left to cool on Nasir’s back. He could easily find himself staying here, rolled onto his stomach with crumpled blankets around waist, left to tangle on his legs. 

Night had started with celebration in villa’s courtyard, boisterous music and laughter falling quickly into shouting and wine. Nasir had been helping serve meal, spooning out simple meal of dried meats and bread, soft cheese divided between. Rebels are many and appetites strong, often leading to supplies diminishing. Agron had been given task of guard, standing over line of hungry warriors and breaking up any fights over rations. 

It should have been simple, minds set to task and then to own comfort, but Nasir had been _distracted_. Men cower before general, turning glancing eyes towards where Agron as if they sense position held – right hand to rebel king himself. Nasir had watched as quarling men lost fight, as women turned warm look away – knowing they would not cause Agron to turn affection towards them. No, position inside Agron’s bed belongs to one and one only. 

Ego is a foreign idea to Nasir, who was taught early and well to hang head and not claim anything for his own. Everything Nasir had ever wanted was reduced only to what dominus was wiling to give. Yet, warmth curls in Nasir’s chest, expanding and hot, everytime Agron turns from others for him. When he ignores advances of warm bodies, of promising eyes, of eager mouths, to take Nasir’s hand or wrap heavy arm around shoulders. It is a freedom of choosing to belong to someone else. 

“You fall to slumber?” Agron moves around room, voice honey warm in flickering light. He is unbothered by his nudity, producing cups of wine from table against wall, a bowl of cut fruit. 

Lifting head from blanket, Nasir lets eyes work over smooth skin – tracing long lines of Agron’s arms, cut of his chest, stomach still splattered with Nasir’s own seed. His cock, lays nestled between thick, muscled thighs. Nasir can barely look at it, skirting gaze and then returning. He is no blushing virgin, no innocent boy, and yet something hot curls in his gut as he marvels at Agron. 

“No,” Nasir mumbles, pushing up on elbows when Agron rejoins him on bed. He doesn’t lay, instead leans back against wall and nestles plate of sweet offerings between them. “Just thoughts.”

“Thoughts?” Raising piece of soft melon, Agron offers it between two fingers. Nasir is slow to learn forward, slower to wrap lips around Agron’s fingertips, to take fruit and lap away juice. “Speak mind and see it cleared.”

Before words can pass, Agron is following it with slow kiss, free handle tangling in Nasir’s long hair. He doesn’t relent until Nasir is panting mess, half tipped on his back. Needy fingers play across Agron’s chest, but before they can grasp hold, he is pulling away and reclaiming spot against wall. 

“Thoughts?” Agron repeats, voice ragged as he takes heavy pull of wine. Nasir waits, has to catch breath, before he can use voice. 

“Of you,” Nasir drops gaze, using his own fingers to pick fruit from bowl. 

“What of me?” Agron’s tone is teasing, reaching hand under chin to lift head, “Hmm?” 

“You-” Nasir seems unable to voice words, instead looping fingers around Agron’s wrist, pulling his hand towards him, “Such as these.”

“Such as these?” Agron’s brow furrows, watching as Nasir presses slow kiss to palm. “They are but hands.”

“Yes but also...” Nasir slowly turns gaze upwards, “These are hands that have killed. Have torn head from neck. How many men have fallen under your sword?”

“Hundreds.” Agron’s answer is not boasting, simple and honest. He drags thumb over Nasir’s bottom lip, cupping his chin. “By sword or hand.”

“And yet.” Warmth spreads through Nasir’s chest, rolling over to press length of body along Agron’s thigh. “You touch me as if hands have only known ways of pleasure.”

“I have skill in many things.” Agron’s smirk dents his cheeks, dimples on full display. “With hands and mouth and tongues.”

Nasir finds himself rocking body down onto Agron’s leg, eyes trailing to where cock has started to twitch between Agron’s thighs. “I have seen and felt them.”

“And yet you marvel at such?” Agron asks, dragging a hand though Nasir’s hair. “You begin to doubt me?”

“Never.” Nasir answers honestly, leaning into touch. “How could I?”

Agron trails fingers down Nasir’s spine, touch light and fleeting. It ends at roll of blankets, which find themselves tossed to the side. In the low light, Nasir is all bronze skin, smooth legs leading up to curve of his ass. Agron can’t take his eyes away, easing a fingernail over the indents at base of spine. Bowl of fruit is moved out of way so Agron can move down, wrapping palm over one of Nasir’s cheeks. 

“Agron,” Nasir mumbles, grin spreading slow over his face once more, “mind forgets all the horrors we have faced when you touch me like this. How can you be cruel and kind with same body? I do not understand it.”

“I am a killer, Nasir.” Agron uses free hand to touch Nasir’s cheek, tracing over the pink that spreads there, “but it is not all that I am.”

“I know this, and yet I cannot seem to understand it.” Nasir laps tongue over Agron’s thumb, “How can you cause ground to shake from your fury and then bring to highest peak over and over? All in same day? I don’t understand.”

“Both bring me very much pleasure,” Agron taps his thumb forward, letting it slip between Nasir’s soft lips. He is quick to suck on it, long eyelashes fanned over dark cheeks. “How can it not? To kill those Roman shits and then watch you spread thighs for me? How could I turn away from such a sight?”

“Fuck,” Nasir hisses, releasing the digit only for it to train wet and heavy along his lips. “You are a complexity.” 

Unable to stand the distance, though barely any separates them, Nasir pushes up on his knees, moving to straddle Agron’s thighs. He leans in for kiss, but veers to the side, finding mouth put to purpose on Agron’s neck, trailing down to sharp cut of his collarbones. It is not fair that he has not had opportunity to explore, to worship each part of Agron – both the sharp and the soft. 

Agron leans back, lets Nasir’s teeth and tongue pull flushed marks into his skin. It is not common that Nasir takes what he wants, still so new to desire. And yet when he does, Agron cannot deny him. If anyone deserves to have needs met is it is Nasir. He who has never been allowed to want anything should only be given what he desires. 

Sliding tongue down Agron’s chest, Nasir bites a series of kisses along his stomach, using position on knees to back up. He knows Agron is indulging him, letting him do what he wants, and yet Nasir only wants to please Agron. Body is still thrumming from having Agron inside of him, legs shake and part, back twitching in aches as he falls to his knees between Agron’s spread thighs. He does not think he is ready to be so full, not in that way, but there are others that suit his purpose. 

“I want,” Nasir begins, lapping across sharp cut of Agron’s hip, tracing bone, “to show you own skill. To give you what you freely give to me.”

“I have never denied you anything.” Agron finds self sliding down wall, hand wrapping around base of hard cock. “Is this what you want?”

Nasir nods, gaze blurry and drunk. He cannot keep eyes away from it, tracking Agron’s slow stroke as if he’s afraid he’ll be denied it. He’s close enough that Agron can feel his breath, the warm, wetness of it ghosting over leaking head. 

“It’s all for you.” Agron taps pearly crown to Nasir’s waiting, bruised lips, groaning when tongue is quick to lap moisture away. “Do with it what you want.”

It is enough permission. Nasir parts mouth and takes him inside, cheeks hallowing from first drag. Agron is not small man. He stands titan over others, thick and bold, raised in the wild woods east of the Rhine. Nasir struggles to take him deep, lips stretched tight and vice-like. He does not let it deter him from task, quick to move head up and down, clever fingers rolling Agron’s heavy balls in palm. 

Agron rewards the ministrations with his own, delving deep into Nasir’s hair, massaging over scalp. He knows Nasir likes it when he pulls, goes wide eyed and panting, but it is still early. If Nasir becomes distracted, he will be made that Agron provided such. No, instead, Agron gathers inky strands around his fingers, pooling it up and away from Nasir’s face, watching as he continues to suck cock into eager mouth. His dark gaze is watery when he meets Agron’s, pulling back for half a moment to gasp breath before leaning back in to task.

“Fuck the gods,” Agron groans, thumb tracing Nasir’s hallowed cheek, “If only you could see yourself.”

Nasir makes an inquisitive noise, vibration sliding along Agron’s heated skin. 

“I am at a loss,” Agron confesses, having to concentrate in case errant thrust is too much for Nasir’s waiting mouth. “How well you are doing. How good you are for me.”

Praise had been an uphill battle for them. Nasir, not used to such kind words, had frozen first time Agron had paid such a compliment. He had tried to stutter excuse, brush off coiling words, and yet Agron is not blind. He had watched pupils fill, felt quickened breath. It is not hard task to give Nasir verbal confirmation, to tell him how well he does or how beautiful he looks – well fucked and gasping for it. It is not a lie, but an easy flow of words that turns Nasir’s cries desperate and his body vice-like. 

“My perfect, wild dog.” Agron smirks, rewarded by a small flash, a warning of teeth against sensitive skin. Nasir only teases threat though, pulling away to work hand over flesh as he leans forward for slow, open kiss. 

“Even dogs bite the hand that feeds.” Nasir slurs, watching speed of hand over skin, marveling at size of cock. “And you do feed me well.”

“Where would you like it?” Agron groans with head thrown back against wall, looking down nose at Nasir. “Your treat for being so good?”

As if answering, Nasir leans down, wrapping lips tightly around Agron’s cock and laving slit. He keeps dark gaze up, tempts and pulls and sucks until Agron is overwhelmed. Nasir plays body like well oiled machine – knows just how to touch, to give, to have Agron falling apart. He has no control as he fists Nasir’s hair, watches throat contract with first pulse, swallowing down. 

A glutton, Nasir drinks what he can, pulling back to let warm come pool in mouth, a trickle leading out from bottom lip as Agron slips free. He’s panting when he opens his mouth, shows Agron his treasure before swallowing it, biting bottom lip in pleasure. Agron still has no idea how gods found him to be so blessed, but he does not waste it. Instead, he leans in, lapping Nasir’s chin clean before deviling tongue deep into Nasir’s mouth. 

He can taste himself there, Nasir warm and wet for him, crawling back up to wrap body firmly around Agron’s. It only takes few quick thrusts, his cock dragging along Agron’s firm stomach, and Nasir is tossing head back to moan, quick to ride out pleasure. Sticky heat spills over Agron’s abs, down onto his hips, across softening cock. He lets it, kisses the whines and whimpers from Nasir’s mouth. 

“Gratitude,” Nasir rolls to side, lets Agron manhandle him comfortably back into position.

“You thank me for my cock?” Agron laughs, leaning over side of bed to pick up forgotten wine. 

“It is a gift.” Nasir moans blearily, rubbing sweaty face into blankets. “A never ending gift.”

“Spare me but a few moments,” Agron leans in then, pressing wet kiss to Nasir’s spine, “and I will give it to you again.”

Nasir shivers from both threat and promise, hips already twitching in anticipation. When Agron gets in these moods, there is little Nasir can do other than spread legs and let him have his way. It is all encompassing pleasure, and Nasir is never left wanting, only given best and fullest of all Agron has to offer. 

“A marvel.” He mutters, allowing himself some rest before Agron will inevitably roll over for him, reclaiming his place.


End file.
